User blog:Trakked/Rap Cypher 1: Bill Cipher vs. Black Hat
Here's our first Rap Cypher! It's the nefarious Bill Cipher vs. the evil Black Hat. Here we begin our story of villains travelling through galaxies and time to seek opponents. Bill in Bold Black Hat in Italics Prologue *Black Hat would be sitting down in his chair as he'd hear laughing.* FLUG! DID YOU USE THE GENERATOR AGAIN!? No sir! I haven't even touched it since I built it! What was that devilish noise then, Flug? I have no idea! *A portal would open up and Bill Cipher would appear.* RAP CYPHER! BILL CIPHER! VS! BLACK HAT! BEGIN! Bill Cipher Greetings, other villain! Allow me to show you the end! More battles rise up and I start my weirdmageddon! Your demencia will not be cured, you'll have to wear a paper bag, Just like your assistant who, for which, you are not glad. I will crush you under my foot if you dare to make me mad! Now let's just see why I'm facing this weird dude with a top hat! You are even more of a failure than your hat-bots! While I have destroyed a whole town, what pain have you wrought? Black Hat Why are you here in the first place, to tell me some wretched lies? You couldn't kill two kids! I'm overpowering you with my rhymes! In any Rumble McSkirmish, I tower over any foe! It's as if I used a grow ray! Allow me to bring more woes! I can decipher your code! In this cypher, I mean harm! You took a blind eye to the facts, You should be having alarm! You must not have a dream, scaper! You're idiotic to mess with me! Your dollar bills won't do me good! I will go down in history! Bill Cipher You're going down in history? Then how do many people not know your name? You've spawned comic atrocities, while I am in flash games! I will burn you like my dimension: Overcooked and set aflame! Unlike the song I sung, we shall not meet again! You think you could Blendin with the other ones? HA! You're dead wrong! You could keep trying to kill me, but I'll come back more strong! A coward towering over me? That's where you'll have to stop, I'm a dream demon from the nightmare realm! You're getting locked! Black Hat Unlike your certain tendencies, I see this won't end well for you. You'll end up like that Lemon once I come over there and beat you! You're an annoying creature, not even villanous indeed! Stab my claws through your eye, and make this dorito bleed! It really seems like you've been Illumi-naughty! I'll leave this interdimension dream demon with a blood clot, see? You traveled from another dimension, tell me, how did you create A portal from which you sprung out, or accept your fate! Bill Cipher I see everything, evil man! You would think this is unreal, But, I see a point, why don't we propose a deal? Black Hat I'll have to agree, so you can bring me better opponents, DO IT NOW BEAST! Or it'll be your last moments! (After going into another universe) A whole new world I see? Bill, you did such a deed, Although I cannot find my opponent, This'll bring such anger to me, Tell me Bill, where is my adversary indeed? Bill Cipher He awaits Over the Garden Wall, waiting to make you bleed. The Beast (normal text) Are you ready to see true darkness, once you face this wicked beast? You're both trapped over the garden wall, never to be released. Your wayward souls will be broken, smashed into The Unknown, As I turn you both into oil, for the lantern brightly shone, You cannot cut this tree down, otherwise you'll see, Unlike most other villains, I spit absolute poetry! Perhaps we better make a deal, Guard my lantern, you won't be burned. Or otherwise, your lost souls will have no return. Black Hat and Bill Cipher Your hobby is singing? I make people go mad! My vast intellect makes most villains sad! Beyond the power of your mind, Beast, There lies one flaw: You may be powerful, but you are definately not a god! I bring power over this fool! 'Complete extermination!' I also bring death to this beast in hibernation! I am over this fool who dares to bring a fight! I would like a better rapper. I have snuffed out your light! Black Hat What dimension are we in now? Have we hit an obstacle? Although nothing can beat me, I am unstoppable! Plankton (just a joke.) HAHA! Before you get stolen like a krabby patty, you're nothing compared to me! i'm the best.. er.. Katz (Courage the cowardly dog) (Underlined) What was that, plankton? You can't spit a rightful verse? I am against two cartoon fools, from which I now coerce. I'll take over you like that wretched dog, you will have no courage indeed, I'll make you bleed, from which you will recede, you see! What a pity, these twits are mini, compared to me, the red manipulator, These idiotic fools have the speaking of a first grader! I wish you hadn't done that, fools! You all just seem like toys! Anyways, I'll have some mercy. A little sport before dying, boys? Black Hat and Bill Cipher That was pure garbage! 'Surely a spectacle to see!' You'll be stuck back into taffy, where you will always be! Or at least back in the sharks stomach, where you have been once before, Most like your friend Courage, you're a coward! Nothing more! You've died so many times and you've been outsmarted by a dog, You'll never know when to quit, and you'll die with no dialogue! I'm sick of doing this! No rapper will be my level! Nothing can outsmart this high-level devil! Bill Cipher I've had enough as well, now prepare to see your hell, I will never wish you any good, so go back to your prison cell, Honestly, Hatty, you're driving me batty, you're overdriving the suspiciousness, You're not a killer, just a fraud, you're nowhere near villanous! ,NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT RUOY ' !NRUTER REVEN YAM UOY TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I ' WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts